1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to a collapsible chair.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,813 for example, a conventional collapsible chair frame includes two front legs 21, two rear legs 22 and stretchers 41 for pivotally connecting the legs 21 and 22 to one another. This conventional collapsible chair frame can smoothly be switched between an extended position and a collapsed position. However, this conventional collapsible chair frame is not ergonomic since the width of the collapsible chair frame in a front view is identical to the width of the collapsible chair frame in a side view.
Another conventional collapsible chair frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,230. It is not clearly pointed out whether the width of the collapsible chair frame in a front view is larger than the width of the collapsible chair frame in a side view for ergonomic reasons.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.